In order to construct a wire fence, typically a fencer will first anchor fence posts to the ground at regular intervals. The fencer will then thread plain fencing wires through holes in the posts (if Y- or T-shape pickets) or otherwise attach the wires to the posts, then strain those wires, and then finally tie them off. In order to construct a mesh panel fence, typically the fencer will further tie a mesh panel to the strained plain wires, strain those panels, and then finally tie them off.
Disadvantages of the above described method include that it is tedious and time-consuming. In particular, the fencer is required to thread wires through numerous holes, and several trips along a length of the fence may be required in order to do this and to fully strain the fence.
Other disadvantages include that additional fence posts cannot be readily added to the existing fence and damaged fence posts cannot be replaced without first releasing the wires—following which the wires would again require re-threading and straining.
Yet another disadvantage is that such a fence cannot be readily disassembled for relocation or recycling purposes.